dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame vs Ryuko Matoi
Akame vs Ryuko Matoi is ZackAttackX's one hundred and tenth DBX. Akame vs.Ryuko Matoi.png|John1Thousand Akame vs Ryuko Matoi.png|ZackAttackX Description Akame ga Kill! vs Kill la Kill! There are some pretty ridiculous swordswomen in anime, but which one will triumph in a DBX? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: City Plaza at night. Akame's mission was to obtain what was believed to be an Imperial Arms, currently in possession of a 'Ryuko Matoi'. This weapon closely resembled the Extase, the weapon of her former teammate and friend, Sheele. Akame stood atop a rooftop as her foe passed below her, seemingly having a conversation with someone. "Be on guard, Ryuko. I get the feeling that..." Senketsu began before being cut off by Ryuko swinging her blade around and parrying an attack from Akame. "...someone wants you dead." he finished. Ryuko glared at the assassin. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded to know. Not willing to answer the question, Akame rushed in again, stabbing for Ryuko's neck. HERE WE GO! Ryuko parried Akame's stab and struck back with a horizontal cut for Akame's chest. The assassin recoiled, dodging the attack, striking back with a vertical slash, which was also parried. The two continued to clash blades for a while before engaging in a blade lock. "Let me repeat the question: who the hell are you?" Ryuko growled, pressing her offense. Unfortunately, she overcompensated, and Akame ducked and swung her right leg into Ryuko's thighs, knocking her off balance. Akame then popped up and went for a slash for Ryuko's face, which was dodged once more. Ryuko then seized Akame's arm and tossed her into a wall while she activated Senketsu Senjin. Akame bounced spine first off the wall, but leaped back into action quickly, jumping into the air and striking down with a downwards swing, which Ryuko easily parried. The two clashed blades once more, but neither were able to overcome the other. That was until Ryuko parried one of Akame's cleaved and brushed her blade to the side, then followed up with an elbow strike to Akame's face, which had more impact due to Senketsu Senjin adding spikes to her uniform. Temporarily off balance, Akame staggered back and Ryuko capitalized, striking the assassin multiple times over with her blade, then delivering an upwards swing to launch her into the air. Ryuko then activated Senketsu Shippu and flew up to her foe, grabbing her by the throat and hurling her down to the ground with a heavy throw. Akame crashed into a nearby fruit stand, sending contents scattering, but she stood up a few moments later, clutching her wounds. She knew she was on the losing end of the battle, and needed to tip the scales, fast. She closed her eyes and nicked herself on the arm with her blade, activating her Trump Card. "What the hell did you do that for?" Ryuko pondered. Then she noticed the tattoos forming around Akame's body. Realising it was now or never to finish the battle, Ryuko swooped in, aiming for a decapitation. which the assassin was ready for. She raised the Murasame up and repelled the attack, but Ryuko still had the height advantage. Noticing this, Akame slipped underneath Ryuko and planted an upwards dropkick to her gut, making her lose her balance. Akame then rushed in to finish the job with a clean cut across the chest, which Ryuko backed away from, but was nicked barely. Ryuko clutched her wound as she staggered, but quickly shrugged it off and re-entered the match. "Just drop already!" she yelled, attacking her foe relentlessly with a flurry of quick strikes. Akame held her own, but was also beginning to tire, and Ryuko reminded her of this with a stiff shoulder tackle, blasting Akame backwards. As Akame lay injured on the floor, Ryuko hovered above her, ready to finish her off. "You're done!" she cried, raising her blade overhead. She then stopped, as the cut from earlier had taken its toll and the poison entered her bloodstream. Ryuko began shaking, trying to fight the poison, but it was too much for her. She collapsed to her knees, choking and spluttering, and Akame silently moved in for the kill. With a quick slash across the neck, it was all over. Akame gathered her foe's weapon and immediately left the scene, not looking back. DBX! Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:ZackAttackX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights